


Cheating at Craps

by let2gotwoapplebee2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casinos, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let2gotwoapplebee2/pseuds/let2gotwoapplebee2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casino security guard is positive that Dave Strider cheats at the dice tables to win big money for his troll companion. He has a fundamental misunderstanding of the situation at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating at Craps

He cheats at craps. You’ve seen him. You know it. He does cheat, you swear it. 

He comes in once a month, maybe twice, always with this slight of a troll dangling from his arm, always with stupid sunglasses. Not that sunglasses are particularly uncommon in a casino or even that you yourself do not wear them, but there is just something offensively arrogant about his. They only serve to further upset you in this… ordeal. It's strange, really. You’d never seen a troll in real life before he’d started his little ruse. You’d only seen news spots or the occasional online article about the tiny population of gray, horned people. Just as you’d read, though, he never seems hostile- just bored. They both just look bored. He has a routine. You’ve noticed. It’s happened often enough. 

He doesn’t spend a great length of time at any one table, not even any of the craps tables. He’ll go play blackjack or poker, his skinny… friend trailing him and tangling their hands together. He’ll have a mediocre showing, often losing a small chunk of change, looking more bored than excited or upset. It doesn’t matter how much he loses or gains, he’s just whittling down some minutes. Then he’ll float between the slots and the dice. There’s no tampering with the slots. Everyone would notice if there was. No cheating possible. When he’s at the machines, it’s the same unamused face, like he’s just whiling away time. Troll Guy stands behind him and leans, picking his nails or something, just as bored as his compatriot. 

When he’s near the dice, though, everything tilts in his favor. Not by extravagant amounts, you’ve noted, but he certainly doesn’t lose more than once every three throws. He smirks like he owns the place and the scrawny guy hangs on him, looking like a pleased cat. He pulls in more money than any person should be able to, walking out with a fat wad of cash at the very least. Something similar happens at roulette, too, though it’s not quite as favorable for him. It’s almost as if he hasn’t quite figured the odds out yet. He looks much more invested, they both do. You almost wonder if he actually plays that game honestly. You doubt it, though. The whole while, the frail troll drapes himself across his shoulders or leans against him from the next stool. You guess he must be the cheater’s beneficiary… or something. You’d rather not contemplate what filthy cheaters do in their time away from your fine casino.

None of your coworkers believe you. “You can’t cheat at dice games,” they say. “That is literally impossible,” they say. “You’re a serious creep,” they say. Well, soon they’ll be saying, “You were so right, Segman, we’re so sorry! Also, we should never have turned you down when you asked us out.” Victory will be yours and it will taste so so sweet.

He strolled in about an hour ago and, since then, you haven’t taken your eyes off of him. You’ll catch him eventually. You know you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for HSO prompt- Gambling, but I couldn't get it to be long enough without hating it.


End file.
